That's Embarrassing!
by haru hari
Summary: A simple list of m/m stories with embarrassing twists. Requests are now being taken for ideas! Rated M for possible later content.


"Arg!" the loud sighed escaped from the brown-haired as he through his arms out and flopped back onto his unmade bed. It wasn't fair! Here he was, Sora Takamoto, the eighteen year-old heartthrob, co-captain of his soccer team, straight A….well okay…straight B student, in his sexual prime, and his equally sexy, if not sexier boyfriend Riku Hayao had been gone for four weeks volunteering at a summer camp program.

The first two weeks had gone by pretty well, he had received a few post-cards from Riku and had sent him a letter in return, but after the second week the post-cards had stopped coming, Sora attributed it to the increase of kids at the camp making it tough for Riku to have any alone time….but still! No one should have to endure this kind of torture!

True, Riku was suppose to return today, but he had already planned to spend the night with his family and then spend all day with Sora tomorrow, but the thought of having Riku so close and yet so far was enough to drive him insane!

Flopping his hands above his head, he let his hands wander above him, stopping when he felt the sensation of something soft and fuzzy graze his right hand. Grabbing it, he pulled it into sight, smiling when he saw the purple teddy bear in his grasp.

To anyone else, it would have been just some strangely colored stuffed toy, but to Sora it was something special. This was Mr. Cuddles, the animal that Riku had won for him during the summer carnival last year, right before Riku kissed him gently for the first time, officially making them a couple.

Just the thought of Riku's lips made Sora shudder in anticipation, the silver-haired boys lips were the softest thing he had ever felt, they were probably even softer then the bear…

Suddenly, curiosity started to get the best of him, which was softer: Riku's lips or Mr. Cuddles? Sneaking a glance at his door to make sure it was shut, he turned back to stare at Mr. Cuddles. If anyone found out about this, he would blame scientific curiosity….yeah, that's it….

Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the bear's nose. Opening his eyes, Sora felt slightly disappointed, the bear nose was hard and cold, he'd have to try again. Once again, he leaned in, placing his lips square on the bears lips.

As he kissed to plush toy, he thought of Riku, the taller boy's smirk, his velvet voice, the way he would tease Sora right before kissing him deeply. As his thoughts continued to race on about his boyfriend, he began to deepen the kiss, the bear never knew what hit him.

As he continued to think about his long-lost boyfriend and make out with his toy, he never heard his bedroom door quietly open, or close again a few seconds later.

"So, I'm gone for a few weeks and you go off and find someone else?"

It took a few seconds for it to register to Sora, but as soon as it did, his eyes opened wide, his head jerked around to see his sexier-then-all boyfriend standing in front of his door, his arms crossed and his trademark smirk on full blast.

"R-Riku…." Sora finally got out, his face completely red when he realized what Riku had probably seen.

"How long have you and Mr. Cuddles been going out?" Riku asked, moving closer to the bed. Trying to defend himself, Sora threw the bear behind him, holding out his hands, "hey! It's not like that! It was for…scientific curiosity!"

Riku chukled as he moved over, sitting next to Sora on the bed, "scientific curiosity eh? So, tell me Mr. Scientist, whose the better kisser, me or Mr. Cuddles?"

Before he could answer, Riku moved in, pressing his lips against Sora's. For a moment, Sora kept his eyes opened in embarrassment, before he closed them and dove deep into the kiss.

For the next few seconds the room was quiet, save for the occasional soft moan coming from Sora. Finally, the two parted, as they both stared at each other, twin looks of want on their faces.

"So, whose the better kisser?" Riku asked.

"Mr. Cuddles."

It was after that day that Mr. Cuddles was banished from Sora's room and given to a small girl at the end of the street. It was also the day that Riku placed a 'No Stuffed Toys' rule on Sora's room, but Sora didn't mind, it worse came to worse he could always bring up the famous 'Panty Incident' to Riku, that was always good for getting a rise from the boy.

12345678901234567890

I hope everyone liked this short piece. From now on, I'll be doing requests for this, please make sure to review with something you want to see. I take any male/male pairings and any one word theme to create an embarrassing story for our KH kids.

So until then!


End file.
